Sex, lies and obsession
by LuminousBurke
Summary: The restrurant of Manhatten is dishing up a specail dish of revenage, Trip Vanderbelt with a side of Nate, becareful what you eat Serena, food poisening is easy to come by... R&R P.S friendships apparently don't last forever, too bad little J, good luck


Gossip Girl here

Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite...

Serena walked quietly away from Trip Vanderbelt's four poster bed. Being a mistress had its advantages but as she slinked out into the cold passage of his huge penthouse she realized Blair was absolutely correct.

Trip didn't care about her, well, not in the way she wanted him to. Just three days ago he'd bought her those black Jimmy Choos and a week before that it was the LV scarf, he was buying her services.

She was just a well paid whore, she heard him stirring in the room followed by a low moan;

"Serena" he groaned irritably, she was never in bed when he woke up, like a child, and she always woke early and walked out of the room just to return at his beckon call.

It was a good system and his latest pull into the rank of senator meant he was now under a lot of pressure and the poor, confused bomb shell was his perfect release.

"Serena?" he snapped sharply after she had still not returned to his room, he rolled groggily out of the comfort of his warm bed and into the chilly air of Manhattans biting November.

He stumbled into the passage to find one of his maids holding a tray of breakfast, "Where's Serena?" he demanded rudely, the poor girl looked as if she was about to cry, little did most know, Tripp was not the nicest of people, in fact beyond the piercing eyes of the public , he behaved like a slave driver.

"Serena has left, she took a cab out less than ten minutes ago, she told me to let you know she had decided to change a few things in her life...Starting with you." The maid replied nervously, looking to the ground.

Tripp frowned deeply as he sat back down in his bed, now holding his breakfast tray. Only one thing was going through his mind, what was she going to do now?

Serena arrived at the university promptly for lunch with Blair, old time traditions die hard. They met up at a small cafe just off campus, Blair had insisted that it was the place to be seen and "she couldn't conquer her new minions without first getting into the correct niche".

Blair sat at the table she had deemed worthy waiting for her friend to arrive, since her entrance into college she had now lost her head band- pencil skirt look and was now styling a more casual, by Blair's standards, sundress.

"God Serena, most brush their hair before leaving their lover's homes." Blair rolled her eyes, this was her usual kind of greeting, and Serena had learnt to ignore them. "Blair I've decided to end it." She said sadly.

Blair's face lit up with satisfaction, "I do hate to say I told you so..." she began triumphantly. "Shut up Blair! This is serious, now I am unemployed and I don't have any College to go to!" she said angrily biting into a croissant.

Blair shook her head and laughed, "Serena I know you're all remade and whatever now but don't tell me you haven't already figured out a way to combat the College saga." She scoffed.

Serena smiled at her long last friend, "I was hoping you'd be the first to suggest it so I wouldn't have to..." she hinted.

Blair laughed again, her snooty laugh, "Oh dear sweet Serena," she said falsely, "dare you blackmail you ex lover, I hear he has grand connections that could get you into any college you desire..." she blinked innocently.

Serena sighed with relief, "Dare I Blair?" she said, continuing their charade. They giggled mischievously and began to plan their trap that dear Tripp would fall into extremely easily.

Nate Archibald sat, once again, staring at the picture of Serena and himself when they had still been on speaking terms, this whole thing with Tripp had ripped him apart.

He couldn't talk to her because it hurt too much to know she didn't feel the same as he did, he couldn't not see her though, because it hurt to be so far away from her. He couldn't fathom how one person can feel so strongly about the other, but the other feels nothing for him.

His phone bleeped on his side table, on the front screen read "Gossip Girl" in bold text, flipping open the phone he saw a picture of Chuck Bass holding the hand of Jenny Humphrey. He wore a highly protective expression and Jenny's makeup seemed to be smeared across her cheeks.

"Looks like little J is moving onto bigger better things, first she becomes Blair's next queen, now she takes Blair's boyfriend, and does anyone remember her theft of B's mom's attention during fashion week? I know I don't, be careful little J, seems you have a bad habit...

Nate stared at the picture again, there was no way in hell Chuck and Jenny were a thing.

He first began to call Chuck to get the full story but quickly disconnected the call when he thought of another idea.

He dialled Serena's number, it was an excuse to talk to her, or at least hear her voice.

As the phone rang he reminded himself to sound as unattached as possible, he was meant to be angry at her. "Hello?" her melodic voice echoed through the line,

"Serena?" he asked, knowing full well it was her, "Nate?" her voice was excited, "you're actually calling me!" he sighed, "Look Serena, what do you know about this Chuck-Jenny thing?" he asked, wallowing in the sound of her breath,

"It's all fake, there's no way and I think you know that Nate... What is going on, have you heard already?" She asked nervously, "hear what?" he lined his voice with scepticism, "Uh, never mind, I need to see you Nate, I know haven't spoken in a while but I really need to..." she sounded sad.

Nate's heart rate raced as he tried hard to sound nonchalant, "I guess I could, for our old friendships sake." He said, satisfied by his response. "Okay, meet me at my hotel in 40 minutes." She said promptly, and hung up before he could reply.

Nate stared at the phone, confused by the rush but elated by the fact that in just forty minutes he'd be seeing her.

Jenny stared at her palms, across from her sat Chuck Bass in his hotel lounge suite. "Jenny," he began in his fluid voice, "what is going on?"

Jenny sat silently, a tear dropped onto her open palms, what was going on? She had been asked that question to many times now. First by Dan, the her dad, even the English teacher and now Chuck Bass?

"Like you care Chuck." She scoffed, still looking at her palms. It had been a long slippery slope down into her pit of confusion. It had started with the drug dealer, Lilly had introduced them. She didn't know his little "habits".

She used to go along, for the rush, sooner though he insisted upon her testing the product and within one pill sliding down her throat, she was hooked.

Not just by the drug, she loved her secret, the fact that no one really knew why her eyes were always so bright. The way she'd sneak out her room, late, after everyone had gone to sleep, to meet him.

Her life had been boring. She was queen, she had nothing to set a goal for. The people at Constance were dead set on avoiding scandal until the end of their senior year, it sucked.

"Jenny I know what you were doing, so stop acting so innocent and tell me what the hell you were thinking." Chuck's temper was never one of his strong points, he didn't even know why he was trying to help the ungrateful brat, but for some treason, he felt obliged.

Jenny sighed, "Why do you think I was doing it Chuck, you did drugs at one stage, don't come to me with your renewed self worth and other bullshit." Jenny growled, finally looking him in the eyes.

"Get out." Chuck said looking bored. Jenny frowned, "What you try to save me then lose interest?" she asked angrily. Chuck smiled as she ground her teeth, "Jenny, it is clear you want this, all the attention and the scandal, you crave it. It's just another addiction you're going to have to kick. Sadly you bore me, so do it on your own." He walked over to the booze cabinet.

Jenny stared at him, stunned. "If you please," Chuck said gesturing to the door, "I have some work to do."

Nate sat in the lobby; the deskman said he'd call Serena's room to let her know he was here. He rubbed his hands. Once again, on his jeans. Sweaty palms were not something he was accustomed to.

He checked his phone to find he had a missed call from Jenny, staring at the screen he tried to figure out why she'd be calling him. Someone cleared a throat and he looked up to find the goddess that was Serena standing above him.

"Serena." He smiled, but quickly wiped his face clean of emotion. "Nate I ended it with Trip, and now I'm blackmailing him to get into college." She babbled out her confession so quickly it was barely understandable.

Nate stared into her deep, tortured eyes, "How are you blackmailing him?" he finally whispered.

You know you love me

Xoxo

Gossip Girl


End file.
